


You are mine

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confused Rick Grimes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Rick is spending time with Michonne which makes Negan jealous. He decides to show Rick that he belongs to him.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You are mine

Negan was furious.

It was Friday evening, eight o’clock. It was supposed to be a nice evening, a nice evening he could have spent with his boyfriend, cuddled up on Rick's couch. They could have cooked together, made a nice dinner (spaghetti, his favorite), and then later could’ve taken a bath together since the kids were staying with their uncle Daryl for the weekend. 

Literally anything would have been better than how things were now.

Rick had gone out again, meeting with Michonne. Sure, they were just friends, Negan knew that. Negan also knew Rick cared about him, deeply, and he knew well enough that Rick would never cheat on him.

But he also knew that between Rick and Michonne, there was chemistry. They got along so well, and Negan knew that if he hadn't wrapped Rick up and made him fall for his winning personality then things could have been different. For Rick and Michonne and especially for him and Rick. 

Nothing was the same between Alexandria and the Sanctuary anymore. He and Rick had come to an agreement after countless fights and they became closer over time to the point where they were hanging out together. The hanging out had soon become more and more frequent, and at one point, Negan hadn’t been able to stay away from him. He had first thought that no relationship would ever come out of this, because why should Rick return his feelings? But when Rick had kissed him after a date, they had decided to try this new thing out – a relationship.

Negan knew Rick loved him. He hadn’t said those three little words yet, unlike himself who had blurted them out one night when they had been snuggling on the couch. Rick had fallen completely silent but the expression he had worn at this moment, he just knew Rick did love him, too, just couldn’t say it yet.

Yet now, he was out again, without him, somewhere at Alexandria. With Michonne. It was the third time so far within the past week.

Rick was joking all the time about how possessive Negan was and grumpy as he was saying. And he was. He never denied it. Especially of Rick. He had made progress though. Had let his wives go and focused on Rick. It was hurting his feelings that Rick wasn't getting that certain things annoyed him as well.

Currently, Negan was sitting on the couch in Rick's apartment, in the dark. He had let himself in – and honestly, Rick shouldn't have allowed whoever was guarding the gates to be letting him in if he wanted to prevent something like this to happen – and was now waiting for his boyfriend to return, although he grew more impatient with every minute that passed. He was still debating on whether he shouldn’t just run out and look in every house in Alexandria to see if he could find them when he heard the door open.

He could pinpoint the exact moment Rick realized he wasn’t alone in his apartment. In less than a second, he had frozen by the door and was staring at him. It took him another three seconds to realize who was sitting in front of him and to greet him. 

“Hey, Rick,” he said, and his voice was calm, although he could immediately feel the jealousy and anger bubble up within him.

“Hey, Negan,” Rick’s smooth voice greeted him "Did you miss me already? I wasn’t out that long. Besides, we saw each other just yesterday, for the pickup” He sounded slightly amused, didn’t realize what really bothered Negan about this situation. 

Rick finally turned on the lights, hung up his brown jacket on the coat rack, and kicked off his boots. Negan made a point of staying on the couch and staring at him and waited until Rick came over. “How was your evening?”

He still didn’t move from the couch. “Fine.”

“Uh, a little grumpy, aren’t we?” Rick sat down on the couch next to Negan, with a slight smirk on his face.

“No.” Negan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rick sighed and put one arm across the backrest as if he wanted to pull Negan closer to him. “Okay, you got my attention, what’s up?”

“Nothing" Negan replied coldly. 

“Come on, Negan...you’ve been acting weird all week. And now you’ve broken into my house for no apparent reason. Tell me. Please. What’s going on?”

Somehow, this statement made Negan even more furious. 

Negan kept staring ahead, not quite looking at anything. “Do you care about her more? Than about me?”

“What – is this about me hanging out with Michonne?”

Negan didn’t bother to answer, but instead fixed his eyes on the carpeted floor. 

“Wait, Negan – are you jealous of her?”

“No.”

And Rick started laughing, loud and clear and honest, a warm, soft sound Negan loved so much. Only he didn’t when Rick was making fun of him. “It’s not funny, Rick.”

He stopped instantly. “No, you’re right, it’s not,” he said, a little softer this time. “But trust me. There’s no reason for you to be jealous of her. There’s nothing going between Michonne and me. Besides, you know Michonne. She is fierce on her own. Doesn't need a man to complete her and definitely not me”

“You could say that now, but how should I know you’re saying the truth?”

In an instant, Rick’s face closed off and his expression went hard. “Don’t you trust me?”

Negan sighed. “Of course I do. It’s just … you’ve been out with her several times in only one week. And I know you guys have been close, even before we met. And I’m just … I don’t wanna lose you. Not so soon in our relationship. I don’t want to lose you at all.” He had grown more silent towards the end until the last words were merely a whisper.

Rick’s features softened, and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Negan’s forehead. “You won’t lose me. Gosh, Negan, I get the chance to hold you in my arms almost every night of the week. And I don’t intend to ever let you go again. We belong together, fitting so well” He fondled through Negan’s black hair, and Negan leaned into the touch. “You belong to me, as well as I belong to you.”

Those words seemed to shift something in Negan, and in an instant, he could feel the familiar heat rising inside of him, the urge to claim what was his. “That’s right,” he gritted out, “you belong to me.” He surged forward, his hands cupping Rick’s cheeks, and crushed their mouths together in a hard and searing kiss. “You belong to me.”

He could tell Rick was surprised by his sudden move, but he went along with it. Immediately, his hands found Rick’s waist, and Negan pushed forward until he had his boyfriend pressed into the couch, straddling his lap. With his tongue, he nipped at Rick’s lip, asking for entrance which was granted him immediately. He kissed him harder, and his hands wandered down, down Rick’s sides until he found the hem of his shirt and pushed it over his head, only breaking the connection for a second before he resumed the kiss, all tongue, and teeth.

“Jesus, Negan, slow down,” Rick chuckled.

“No.” He bit down on Rick’s bottom lip before he wandered down to his neck to the spot where he knew Rick was the most sensitive, where he sucked so hard he knew it must leave a bruise. A quiet moan escaped Rick’s mouth, and Negan smiled wickedly. “You belong to me. And I’m gonna make sure you’ll never forget that.”

“God, Negan.”

Negan knew Rick was as turned on as he was, their growing erections pressing together. Negan wanted to rock his hips forward, feel the friction, but he told himself to wait. Not now. This would be too ordinary, something every lover could do. No. He’d show Rick how special he was, and why he was the only one good enough. “I’m gonna spoil you for everybody else.”

“God, yes, Negan, please.”

He wandered downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on Rick’s chest and stomach until he reached his lower belly. As fast as only he could, he opened Rick’s belt buckle and yanked his jeans downwards. Rick was already completely hard, a drop of precum at the tip.

Negan lowered his face and only took Rick’s head in his mouth, just flicking his tongue a little, licking and swallowing the precum. Slowly, and never breaking his eye contact, he lowered his head, took him in deeper, deeper, until he swallowed him whole, completely down in his throat. Equally slow, he raised his head again, sucking and licking the underside of Rick’s cock all the while.

“God, Negan, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Rick groaned.

Negan sucked up to the tip and let go of Rick with a plop. “I thought you liked it slow.”

Rick groaned again. “Sure I do. Guess this is all my fault, right?”

“Totally.” Negan lowered his head again, but this time picked up in his speed. He took Rick all the way in, sucked him off, harder and harder with every single thrust down. Rick let out the most obscene moans Negan had ever heard him make every time his head hit the back of Negan’s throat. His hands had wandered from Negan’s cheeks to his head where he pulled at his hair. 

Negan’s own jeans grew tighter with every second, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself. But his mission wasn’t accomplished yet.

With a fast thrust, he deepthroated Rick again, but this time, he concentrated on his throat, flicking his tongue as well. And yet again, he stopped and sat upright, smiling at his boyfriend. Rick looked completely debauched already, panting with a slight flush to his cheeks. But he wasn’t there yet, not quite.

“Negan, if you stop now, I swear …” Rick growled.

“You swear what, Rick?” Negan answered cockily and smirked up at him. But he didn’t give Rick a chance to answer. Instead, he grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, threw him over his shoulder in fireman-carry, and walked them both to the bedroom. Quickly, he got rid of Rick’s pants that were still around his ankles and of his own clothes and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand next to Rick’s king-sized bed, that had been a gift from Negan himself since he had burnt the previous one.

“We’re far from done yet, darling.”

He stared down at Rick, who lay in front of him on the mattress, with his legs spread as if he instantly knew what Negan wanted to do.

“Please, Negan,” Rick whispered, and he stared up at him with such lust in his eyes Negan thought of just fucking him right there. But he still had a plan. And that plan involved wrecking Rick in the most beautiful way.

“First, I’m going to finger you,” he said while he already opened the bottle of lube and coated his index and middle finger generously. “Hard, and deep.” He cupped Rick’s balls, then slowly wandered downwards until he found the entrance. He let his index slowly circle along the rim, pressing a little but not yet pressing inside, causing Rick to whimper quietly. Then finally he pushed inside, first one finger, just the first knuckle before he went deeper and deeper. He began thrusting, pumping into Rick, slowly at first. He himself equally loved and hated the torturous pace Negan liked to set usually, and he knew Rick felt the same about it.

After a few thrusts, he added a second finger. Rick hissed at the burn, but Negan knew it was out of pleasure and not pain. He kept going until he found his prostate. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out again before he snapped them in again, this time faster and harder than before. Rick’s lips formed a round o, his eyes going wide. Negan repeated his motion, pulling his fingers out slow, so slow before he snapped them right back in. Three more thrusts before Rick grabbed his biceps as if he needed leverage, gripping tight.

“Negan,” he mouthed. His pupils were so blown already, the blue almost completely displaced by the black of his pupils.

Carefully, Negan scissored his fingers open, stretching Rick. “Yes?” He pulled out again, and this time, he added a third finger.

“Negan, please, I’m ready.”

“Not quite yet. I’m not done yet with my fingers.” He thrust in again, stroking Rick’s prostate. Rick let out several shouts of pleasure.

“Negan, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please – please fuck me already,” he brought out.

“It’s that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, hard and fast?”

“Yes, God, yes.” Rick moaned again as Negan thrust in hard and hit his prostate with more force than before. “I want your dick inside of me, and I want it now.”

Now it was Negan’s turn to moan because he felt as if he could come just from Rick saying those words. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out and loomed over Rick “Lift your hips for me.”

Rick immediately complied, supporting his back with his hands. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Negan between them. Negan, on his part, led his cock to Rick’s entrance, and slowly pushed inside. The moan escaping both of them was so loud the neighbors would complain about it if they hadn’t occasional very passionate, very loud sex as well.

“Fuck, yes, Negan,” Rick groaned. “Come on, you know I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Negan asked and then snapped forward, causing Rick to shout. “You sure you can take all of me?” He pulled back ever so slowly again, only to thrust forward hard again, this time hitting Rick’s prostate.

“Fuck, Negan,” he panted, so out of breath, sounding so sinful.

Negan growled. “You belong to me. And only me.”

“That’s right, Negan. I’m yours. Only yours.”

“Only mine. That’s right.” He thrust back again, hard, over and over again. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the tight heat around him, Rick splayed out in front of him, staring up at him with this heat in his eyes, his pupils so blown his eyes were nearly black.

He leaned forward, braced his elbows next to Rick’s face, and kissed him, hard and deep. At the same time, he increased the speed in his thrusts, harder and faster each time, hitting Rick's prostate over and over again.

It almost became too much, the sensations, Rick, everything. Just when he thought both he and Rick couldn’t take it anymore, he let his hands wander downwards, grabbed Rick’s cock that had been untouched so far (save the blowjob), and gave it a few swift strokes. And Rick yelled as he came, spilling all over Negan’s hand. Negan moaned, and his orgasm followed him right after, rolling over him and crashing like a wave, leaving him debauched and panting, white noise filling his head. He rode out his aftershocks before he finally pulled out before he let himself fall onto the bed next to his lover.

They both needed a moment until their panting had stopped and their heart rate had normalized again.

“Wow, Negan, I should make you jealous more often.” Rick leaned on his side, braced on his forearm, and stared into Negan’s hazel eyes. “Although I believe we have settled now that I’m only yours. So there’s no need to get jealous. Not over Michonne or anyone. You’re the only one.”

“I better be,” Negan growled, but he could feel the familiar warmth spread in his chest since he had connected to Rick and his feelings for the other man.

Rick’s eyes grew soft, and the corners of his lips twitched up into a real smile. “You are.” He pulled Negan towards him, and Negan placed his head on Rick’s chest. They snuggled for a while, none of them saying a word, but enjoying the blissful aftermath.

After a while, just when Negan was on the edges of sleep, Rick broke the silence. “Negan,” he said in a husky voice, stroking his hair slowly. “I love you.”

Negan’s head snatched up, and he stared into the eyes of his boyfriend. The blue was so intense, so full of love and awe, and his expression so soft, Negan felt once again crushed by his own feelings.

Rick loved him and Negan loved him. More than anything in this world.

“I love you. I should have told you sooner, I just couldn’t. But Negan, you’re my world. I don’t know what I’d be without you. But you, Negan … you make me hope for things I never dared to hope for before. You make me want to be better and I know you feel the same way. I love you, Negan. Only you. I will never let you go, ever again. You’re mine now. And I’m yours.”

And the tears fell down Negan’s cheeks before he could stop them. But there were tears of joy that this gorgeous, gorgeous man, loved him the same way Negan loved him. He hadn’t thought that those three little words would matter so much to him, but apparently, they did.

“I love you too, Rick,” he finally brought out. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and snuggled closer to Rick, let his head rest against his chest once more.

“I know. I love you and I always will. Never ever doubt that.”


End file.
